Tell Me What's Wrong with My Brain Cuz I Seem to Have Lost It
by Anna Lane
Summary: What if Bruno really did take a shower when Max was on guard duty? And what if things further take an unexpected turn when Max suddenly gets her heat? Max/Bruno. (A oneshot hookup from a Logan fan who is also all about Bruno appreciation. I'm sorry, but I'm not.) Title from Cults song "You Know What I Mean."


"Bruno? I am entering this room in order to determine that you are safe and unharmed. This should in no way be construed by you as –" Her words broke off as she got an eyeful of Bruno. _All_ ofBruno. Her mouth dropped. And the bitchiness and frustration she'd been feeling all day slammed full force into her heat.

He'd opened the curtain and turned to face her even as the weak water pressure sent continuous drops of water over his surprisingly toned chest. He was smirking. Probably enjoying the way her eyes couldn't seem to tear themselves away from his body. "I feel so objectified." He lifted one leg to get out the shower and the position put his penis on full display. It also made his thigh muscles bulge in an interesting way.

Max twirled away and slammed the door hard before she really lost her mind. "This can't be happening," she moaned and rubbed her legs together as she started to feel a dreaded pounding between her thighs. The feelings would only get worse if they went unchecked.

She went to the bed and went into fetal position. She tried to focus on mind over screaming internal matter. Extremely horny matter. Her inner muscles clenched and unclenched relentlessly as the image of naked Bruno replayed over and over in her mind. Naked, _wet_ Bruno. Surprisingly good-looking Bruno. She whimpered. She wished she'd just let him die. He was the enemy. Not the human playground she kept imagining in her mind.

He came out of the shower in a towel. Her stomach dropped down to her cervix. Hopped up and down on it, even.

"Did the sight of a real man scare ya, girlie?"

She schooled her face and tried to keep her mouth closed by clamping her teeth. Sometimes she scented with her mouth open when she was in heat. Another of her feline traits courtesy of Manticore. And it was the last thing she wanted to do at the moment. She didn't want anything of his in her. Not even his smell.

He reached over her to grab the glass of water he'd left on the bedside table and her resolve shook. His arm purposely ghosted over her tits and she grabbed him hard enough to bruise. The glass of water fell to the floor. "My bad," he said innocently.

He tried to back up, but she followed. His eyes got wide and scared as he tried to wrestle his arm free.

She grabbed him by the back of the neck. She would slam his head into the table and he wouldn't try something like that again. Only instead, she slammed his face into hers as she mashed her lips against his face. She still held his arm to keep him immobile as she continued her assault on his mouth. His mouth opened and her tongue surged forward.

The kiss was tentative, but only out of surprise and not technique. Once he got over his shock, he became overbearing in the best way. She released his arm and he wrapped it around her as his tongue began to war with hers over who would jam theirs into the others throat first.

She pulled away to breathe. He watched her chest rise and fall as she panted. "I knew you couldn't resist me."

"Shut up, pig." She pushed him away when he moved towards her, but then she pulled him in close again for another rough kiss.

He groped her sides and her tits as she ran her hands frantically over the smooth ridges of his chest and shoulders. "Is this really going to happen?" he asked. For the first time, she thought she saw something vulnerable in his face.

"Not if you don't stop talking," she growled.

She was so caught off guard that when he quickly spun her around she didn't have time to stop him.

He bent her over the bed. "I've wanted to do this since the first time I saw you." He ground himself into her ass as he kept a hand on her back to keep her down.

Max buried her face in the blankets. Damn if that didn't feel good. Damn if that wasn't what she wanted, too. "What are you waiting for then?" she snarled.

His free hand landed hard on her ass and the resounding smack sent a shockwave straight to her core. He spanked her a few more times and chuckled as she jerked with each slap.

"You've got a nice, tight ass." He grabbed one cheek and squeezed hard.

"Get to the good stuff already, you goon." She felt her legs go a little weak as another wave of lust hit her.

"Now that hurts." He pulled down her pants and roughly tugged at her panties. He gave another slap on her bare skin and she gave a little pant of protest. "Just figured I'd have a little payback for all the times you kicked my ass."

She could feel the cool, damp terrycloth towel that still covered him brush against her ass. He slipped a hand between her legs and the feel of his big, blunt fingers over her clit had her crawling up the walls. "Yes!" she cried out.

"You want it bad." She heard him suck his fingers of her wetness and she pushed her center into the bed. "Wheels only half a man, huh?"

"Fuck me alrea–" words failed her as he slid into her slick folds easily. She was so overworked that first few thrusts sent her over to edge.

As she mewled, Bruno began to thrust with abandon. "Oh, yeah, baby. You are so desperate for it."

Max could hardly think. With each violent surge forward, he drew out the sensation that spasmed through her so thoroughly it caused an ache in her thighs. She was shocked when he lifted her ass just a little bit higher in the air and continued pounding her. She would not have guessed stamina was his strong suit.

He grunted as he continued to fuck her and Max felt the noise in her ribs. "Oh no," she cried as she began to crest again. How could Bruno be her Mr. Multiples?

"Already? Alright, baby. Tell me how you want it."

"Harder, please," she begged.

He complied and rammed at her from a new angle. The hands holding her down were useless as she came again and rose off the bed with its strength. Instead of trying to push her back down, he went with it and pulled her back against him. One hand went to her neck to pull her in for a kiss. The other dipped low to pull and twist at her clit. All the while he was shoving into her from behind.

"I'm almost there, I'm almost there!" His grunting became quicker and his thrusts more erratic. His hand became a quick torture as she struggled into his movements. His warning cry set her off again as she grabbed his wrist and kept his hand pressed against her hard. He shot into her and within a few slow, steady thrusts he was spent.

He pulled out and she felt his wetness seep from her. He used a couple fingers to open her up to examine his work. "You look so sexy." He patted her ass. "That was nice. Now, I think I'm ready for sleep." He sank into the bed, still completely naked.

She turned around to face him and raised her eyebrows. "You don't seriously think I'm done with you, do you?" She tugged off her top so that they matched.

His own eyebrows shot up. "I'm not quite ready to go again, sweetheart. Unless you want to suck me into it. That, I'd be down with."

She slinked up his body. "That's a nice mouth. I'm guessing talking isn't what it does best." She put her thighs on either side of his wide face. "Now be a good hostage and get to work."

"I'm a witness, not a hostage."

"Not right now, you aren't."

His reply was cut off when she lowered herself onto his face and began to ride him. Her head fell back in ecstasy. Being in heat had never felt this good.

* * *

"Max!" She heard someone call out as they banged on the door. "Max!" The door smashed open just as she was working out how to open her eyes. Logan rushed in, his wheels working overtime, and his face didn't register anything for a second. Almost like he was denying the truth. Bling stood awkwardly near the door he'd just bused open.

"This isn't what you think." She hated herself for saying the clichéd words, but she hadn't told Logan about her heat. Maybe he could understand…but how could he, when she didn't even totally understand how her common sense could take a kamikaze dive out the window?

His eyes moved from her naked body covered by a thin white sheet to Bruno's bare and exposed form. He was still handcuffed to the bed from sometime last night, but for all the world he looked pleased with himself. Logan's voice grew cold. "I came because you didn't call confirming you were en route this morning." He threw some pants on the floor at Bruno. "Get dressed. Party's over."

Max moved out of bed slowly and winced.

"Tender, baby?" Bruno asked.

Max glared at him, but focused on Logan. "Logan, I'm sorry. This was the last thing in the world I wanted to do–"

"It doesn't matter."

"No, look, it does. My body–" She leaned in and spoke in a low voice so no one else could hear. "Part of my code is feline and I become…I go into heat – and it's mortifying and miserable. And–"

Logan looked somewhat calmer at her words, but his voice was still full of disgust. He didn't bother to keep his voice down. "And it could have been anyone else."

She was frustrated that he refused to understand. How could he? It's not it happened to him and _he_ literally became closer to the animal inside him on a cyclical basis. "Anyone meaning you?" she snapped back.

"Anyone meaning anyone. The desk clerk, the bellhop, the waiter. Anyone but the man who paralyzed me."

Her eyes filled with tears. "Logan, I'm so sorry."

But he wasn't listening. He was focused on getting Bruno ready so they wouldn't be late for Bruno's court appearance.

* * *

Max still thought about that day all the time. She wondered if Logan thought about it, too. Maybe that was the reason they hadn't moved forward in their relationship. The thought of what he'd think of her if he saw her here now made her stomach twist.

Still, it wasn't enough to stop her from what she was about to do. She knocked on the door to Bruno's apartment. He'd gotten it with the money he made from selling her out to those red guys. He'd apologized, said he made the deal before they'd had sex. She was pretty pissed, but not enough to stop herself from going to him again. Besides, him getting shot had seemed like karma or payback. Him surviving the shooting, on the other hand, was luck in its purest form.

She knocked again when he didn't answer. This was beginning to become a usual thing for them. She would go to him on her heat days. He was happy to hump her lights out and send her on her merry way, with her urges gone and her self-respect in the dumps. She didn't know what she would do if he wasn't home. As repulsive of a person as he was, she really didn't want to go back to nameless one night stands.

She was preparing to knock again when he answered the door looking frazzled. She was surprised to find him in a dirty shirt with what looked like Mac & Cheese spilled on it. Whatever. She could work with dirty, was almost even in the mood for it. She tried to walk in, but he blocked the doorway. "Not today, hellcat."

Max crinkled her nose. "What do you mean not today?" She was preparing to push past him and into the apartment when his next words stopped her.

"I've got my girl for the weekend. You need to leave."

Max opened her mouth. She wanted to argue, but no words came out. He slammed the door in her face. She turned away still in shock. Being turned down by the scum of the earth was almost enough to cool her ovarian jets. Almost. Hating herself, she headed towards the bar. Maybe some poor fool could scratch that itch.


End file.
